I Will Remember You
by theheartslogic26
Summary: What will happen when they all meet again? Booth and Bones at the reflecting pool, Hodgins and Angela take pregnancy tests, what will happen? Post Finale. Please read and review! The story doesn't stop here! R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic so beee nice! **

_Eight years later_ (for the purpose of the story, it's only been one year)

_Time goes by fast_

_Got my memories_

_And they will last_

The earth seemed overjoyed. The sun shone bliss everywhere and the clouds were aglow with happiness. These feelings seeped into Dr. Temperance Brennan through her airline window. She was on her flight to Washington D.C. She was going home after a long 12 months away. Her thoughts were branded with faces. Their faces. She thought of Sweets as he bade Daisy farewell. Oh, how she missed Sweets. Though it surprised her, Brennan missed the young psychologist and his theories including the one that she and Booth were in love. Though he sometimes got on her nerves, Temperance found that she was looking forward to seeing Lance Sweets again. Her mind drifted to Jack Hodgins, the bug and slime guy who gave her a chart with all the poisonous creatures of the jungle. She was proud of herself for noticing that this was a sign of love. Brennan also missed Camille, her boss, and remembered Cam's expression when she said, "Actually, I worked for you." And Dr. Saroyan replied "We both know better." Brennan remembered how Angela's hug was one that a best friend should never have to go a year without. Angela. She and Hodgins were spending the time together on a yearlong honeymoon in Paris. Oh, how she yearned to see her best friend again.

And Booth. Yes, she remembered Booth. How could she forget her friend for 6 years, partner for 5 years? Only once had they been away from each other for a whole year. Booth. The name sent her brain cells and synapses crazy with images and thoughts. Booth, the man who could have fathered her child. Booth, her partner with whom she'd stared death in the face. Booth, her friend who was always there for her. Booth, the gambler. The gambler she missed. The man with brown eyes that gave her attention, the brown eyes that understood and explained things when she said, "I don't know what that means." Booth, in every way, fit her definition of a soul mate. The soul mate she had gone a whole year without.

But she would see him soon. Yes, soon everything would be okay. They would be together at the coffee cart, and they would never be apart again. Her stomach tightened in realization. She missed Booth, but she'd see him soon. She'd see him soon. They'd be together. Soon. Something wet dribbled down her cheek. Still gazing out the window, Brennan slid her hand across her face. It was a tear. A tear of joy.

_I tried to keep it simple cuz I hate goodbyes_

_I tried to keep it simple by telling myself_

_That I, I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I could say but words get in the way_

_So when we're not together _

_I will remember you_

Together, they were one. His locks of curly almond honey entangled themselves with her strings of wavy chestnut. Angela opened her eyes and gazed at the face of her angel. Jack Hodgins. Angela's angel. She smiled to herself. The room was quiet. They had returned from Paris and were now on their estate, in their house, in their hallway, in their room, in their bed, in each other's arms. Sensing his wife was awake; Hodgins turned and took in her features as they were shadowed with the morning's sunlight. She gazed back into his crisp blue eyes, and they stayed motionless and silent, lost in each other's eyes. Finally, Angela whispered," Today's a big day."

Hodgins raised an eyebrow. "Today. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Big. Day." Angela repeated her statement as if she was talking to a five year old. Hodgins let out a sigh. "Does that mean we have to leave the bed today?" her eyes met with his. Smiling she replied, "Duhh. And preferably before 11." She started to sit up.

"And what happens at eleven?" Jack asked as he rolled a lock of her chestnut hair around his finger. She stared at him. "Jack!"

"Angela." He replied calmly. She sighed. "Jack, today Brennan's flight arrives at 11. We don't _have_ to pick her up. I mean, we could stay in bed _all_ day long and leave my best friend whom I haven't seen in a year," she paused to add emphasis, "at the airport after her long flight from Maluku Cuckoo, Indonesia." She cocked her head playfully and awaited his reply. "You are so hot when you're sarcastic." Okay, that she wasn't expecting. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips molded together as they inhaled each other's scents. Hodgins pulled Angela closer, his hands tracing her back through her thin cotton tank.

Pulling her lips away, she said, "Has Booth come back yet?" Angela ran her finger along Jack's jaw line. "I think so, yeah." He said breathlessly. He leaned in for another kiss, and then added, "We might see him tonight, after he and Dr. B. catch up, of course." Rolling on top of her husband, Angela kissed him again. She ran her hands along his chest and under his shirt. Her touch sent a chill down his spine. Their lips moved faster, they could taste each other in their mouths.

Angela's lips and hands stop abruptly. Jack's eyes locked with hers and flooded with confusion. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. Rolling off him, she fell to the floor. Angela was feebly scrambling against the sheet that was twisted around her leg. "Angie?" Hodgins was at her side. She was on her knees crawling to the bathroom door. "Bathro-"She was cut off short as a tremor shook her body and her stomach emptied on the floor. Holding her hair, Hodgins rubbed her back soothingly. She curled into a fetal position in his arms.

Angela whispered two words into his ear. Those words left Jack Hodgins speechless.

**What did Angela say? Please review! Coming up next is Sweets! Any ideas, comments, concerns, critiques are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_We're a picture, in my mind_

_When I want to find you_

_I just close my eyes_

_And you'll never be that far from me_

_So don't say goodbye_

_And you'll never be that far from me _

_So I'm telling myself_

_That I, I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_ There is so much I could say but words get in the way_

_So when we're not together _

_I will remember you_

The figure of a young man seated himself in Lance Sweet's office. Alone, he sat enveloped in quiet aside from the rustling of his patient files. Sighing, he dropped a file on his desk and put his face in his hands, massaging his tense facial muscles.

Lance Sweets was now deep in thought. _It has been a year. A whole year. 31 556 926 seconds 525,600 minutes. 8765 hours. 365 days. 52 weeks. 12 months. A year. An entire revolution around the sun. _ On his desk in front of him lay a file. This was the file of two very stubborn partners. A forensic anthropologist and an FBI special agent.

Sweets sighed. He didn't know what was more depressing: the fact that it had been a whole year since he had seen two very good friends or the fact that they refused to admit their love for one another. Love. It had a totally new meaning with Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. There was no doubting that. Hell, he was going to publish a book on it! Little had he know that they'd almost slept together, contradicting the entire point of his book?

"Oh my God." Sweets whispered as he rubbed his eyes and swiveled around in his FBI chair. His eyes roamed the wall behind him. Besides the numerous certificates and documents boasting his achievements, his walls were drenched in photographs. Lance stood from his chair to get a better view of the pictures. He looked at a cluster of the photos of his dearest friends and colleagues.

The first was a picture of him and Daisy on their first date. Daisy. Thoughts of her sent his ears ringing. Literally. Sweets had never met a woman as joyous, playful, and_ loud_ as one Daisy wick. His Daisy, the one who had once blossomed as his girlfriend. Daisy. The woman who had left him for dry bones and mosquito bites in Maluku. But she had wanted him to join her. Yeah, she had wanted him to swim and gather pearls while giving up his profession for an entire year. No freaking way. So they were separated mentally and physically apart. He'd told her not to wait for him. To move on. Did he regret that decision? Sweets didn't have an answer.

He shifted his eyes to see him and Camille Saroyan. He and she were the only ones in the little friend ring that had stayed in D.C. alone, waiting for the year to pass. And pass it did. Lance chewed his bottom lip. When was the last time he had seen Camille? At the airport? On the streets? He couldn't remember. What _did_ he remember? Cam was a mother of an adopted teenager named Michelle. Dr. Saroyan was Brenan, Hodgins, and Angela's boss. She cared for everyone on her team. And she was there to say goodbye at the airport. Oh, and she had an interesting sense of morgue humor. Sucking in air slowly, Lance let it out in loud huff. And he smiled.

His eyes had grazed a photo of Angela and Jack in Paris. Their arms were around each other. Both pairs of eyes sparkled with love. What history. They had walked the long path of an interesting relationship. Date? Not a good idea. Date? Great idea. Propose. No, just dating. Propose a lot more. YES! Altar, whoops! Complications. Jealousy and distrust, separate, just friends, date your ex's best friend, and then… they married! In a jail cell. Sweets' grin widened. His friends were very complicated. But they were happy. Yes, Sweets had no doubt in his mind that Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins had the time of their life in Paris.

His attention turned toward a new picture. Zack Addy. He was once an intelligent grad student and Dr. Brenan's assistant. He was still the former, but he was also in a loony bin. But Zack was sane. Yes, he was Gormogon's apprentice but no, he didn't kill anyone. While he lacked any knowledge of socializing and the Kama sutra, Zack favored logic. And that's what got him in trouble. Sweets knew Zack wasn't a killer. But no one else did. Even Hodgins, Zack's best friend, believed that Zack killed someone. And Sweets couldn't do anything about it. His hands were tied by patient confidentiality.

Finally, Sweets stopped at the last photo on his right. This was a photo of a crime scene. At the crime scene were Temperance Brenan and Seeley Booth. In the picture they were both looking at each other with their arms crossed, yet their bodies weren't hostile. Flirting, obviously. No doubt they were arguing or "discussing" something. Sweets liked this photo. He appreciated its honesty and the way it captured their relationship together. Total opposites that should repel each other. But in this relationship, opposites attract. They complemented each other. And for two people who are considered fairly intelligent, they were stupid.

Coworkers and friends and anyone and everyone around them saw that they were in love. But they were blind. Blinded by hurt from rejection and fear of abandonment. Sweets shook his head. His thoughts had been exactly what Caroline Julian had spoken: "And trust me, the way you two are running from each other, you better be damn sure of these little trips you're taking." His thoughts echoed what he had just thought not ten minutes ago. Love had a new meaning with those two. As he sat back down, he scanned his calendar and saw what was written for today's date. His heart fluttered in a very manly way.

NEXT IS CAM AND MAYBE BOOTH READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Thanks to those who read this! JUST READING IT MAKES MY DAY! Comments and Ideas are welcome!**

_We're a picture in my mind  
And when I want to find you  
I just close my eyes  
You'll never be that far from me  
So don't say goodbye 'cuz  
You'll never be that far from me  
I'm telling myself that_

_I, I will remember you  
And all of the things that we've gone through  
There is so much I can say  
But words get in the way so  
We're not together  
I will remember you_

Camille Saroyan glanced at the clock in the forensic pathologist lab. Was it only 9:50? Or maybe it was 10:45. Almost 11. Eleven. _Damn!_ Cam checked her calendar. No. It couldn't be. Wasn't it…? She was sure that she'd been counting down the year from day one. How could she forget? Mentally slapping herself, because her hands were covered in human brain juice, she headed to the phone. Removing her gloves and dropping them in a tray, Cam picked up the phone. Who should she call? Dr. Brennan wasn't one to know about other's social lives. Angela and Hodgins probably wouldn't want to be interrupted since it was still morning for the happy couple. Surely Sweets would know something? Probably not. Should she call Daisy? _NOO! It's too early in the morning for a killer headache._ She thought. _ That leaves one person_. Dialing a number, Cam listened to the dial tone.

"Booth." A voice answered. She was surprised when he picked up; he was supposed to be on a plane.

"Seeley. Shouldn't you be on a plane?" she smiled. It'd been so long since she'd heard his voice. "Camille. Hey. My plane landed early. I literally just turned my phone on." Booth answered. She could hear the voices of other passengers on the other line. "Welcome back! Ohh, it's so good to hear your voice again!" Camille sighed.

"Thanks. You too, Cam. Have you spoken to Bones yet?" He asked, looking for the sign for the luggage pick up.

"Dr. Brennan doesn't return to work until Monday, but I know her flight lands soon. "

"Oh, um, well, thanks Cam. We're meeting today at the coffee cart, so I was just wondering if she said anything-" He stopped. Was that his bag? _It'll come back around. _He thought. No, it hadn't been his bag. His bag was just now coming around the corner. "Cam, let me call you later. I gotta get my bag and a cab."

"Seeley, we should all get together tonight. Table for six at the Founding Fathers?"

"Yeah. Sure, Cam. I'll see you there." He grabbed his bag, checked the tag, and pulled the handle.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" Cam paused and wondered if she really wanted to say that to him. Her saying _Kiss the girl already_ could totally freak him out and ruin the chance for him and Brenan to have a relationship. Though it was killing her, she decided to hold her tongue.

"Nice to hear you're back."

"Thanks. See you tonight. " He hung up and pocketed his phone. Seeley Booth was at the airport waiting for his second suitcase. His suit was neat considering his long plane ride and he wore his signature "cocky" belt buckle, groovy tie, and colorful socks. His flight had landed and deboarded 5 minutes ago, but there was a complication with the second luggage cart. Tapping his foot, he glanced at his watch. There was no way he would let himself be late for his Bones.

"Hodgins, park here!" Angela gestured to an empty parking space. "Just park here so we can go get Brennan." She glared at the man sitting next to her. "No! There will be a spot closer to the entrance. I don't want you to have to walk too far." He argued as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Jack. Hodgie. I might be pregnant, not handicapped. I can walk an extra 3 feet to the door."

"I know… but if we park here then there's a greater chance of you getting hit by a car than if we were closer. I can't stand the thought of you being hit by a car." He took her hand in his. "I love you. I'm letting a car run over you, spreading your innards all over the pavement, including a baby."

Angela stared at him. "Aw, Jack. That's so sweet. But if you love me, you'll park here. And spend less time around Fisher. You're sounding seriously depressed." He looked at her. "I was joking." Angela laughed at his expression.

"Ohh." He said, clearly relieved, "Come here." He pulled her in his arms, ignoring the protesting seat belt. "Jack?" Angela asked. "Mmm?" "I was actually serious. Park here."

Slamming the car door, Angela and Hodgins walked into the airport. Taking her hand, Jack led her to a TV screen with the arrival and departure times. " Oh my god!" Angela squealed, "I can't wait to see her! I bet she's tanner. What if she forgets me? " She paused her monologue. "Nooo. That won't happen. She'll miss me. Is her flight on time?" she stopped chattering, searching the screen of numbers now.

"Yeah. Yeah her plane landed 15 minutes ago, and deboarded 5 minutes ago. She's probably getting her luggage now." Hodgins turned to his wife. "Do you remember what flight Booth was on?"

Angela was quiet, her eyebrows furrowed. "No. I don't. I can't remember." She said slowly. "But I can't wait to see Brennan! I'll learn all about what she's been doing and why anyone would want to be around skeletons and icky bugs all day." Seeing his expression, she continued, "No offense, Sweetie. After we have her, we need to go to a store."

" Ange. I seriously doubt Dr. B. is going to want to shop on her first day back home." Hodgins looked at her.

" Well, she'll want to shop for pregnancy tests with me. Oh, it _better not_ be a false positive." Angela's tone went from sweet to heated. Her eyes met his. He smiled, gesturing for her to lighten up. They grinned in expectation and excitement.

"Don't worry Angie. If you get more than three yeses, I'll take one too." She stared at him. Surely her scientist husband knew how a baby was born? " Jack, I don't think you can get pregnant." He stared at her. She waited. Finally he said," Exactly. If my stick is positive then we'll know something is wrong with the…" he didn't need to finish. "Ohh!" Angela gasped in realization, bursting out laughing. "You do that then."

"I will for you." His lips smiled but his eyes said he was serious. Gazing into a sea of bright blue, Angela wrapped her arms around him. Their foreheads touched, their bodies' turned electric wires. Angela had no doubt in her mind or heart that he was serious. In her bladder however…

Gasping, Angela jumped away from Jack's touch. "Damn! I gotta pee! Before Bren gets here. Stay here! Sorry!" She started walking in the direction that the sign pointed her in. " I thought you went an hour ago!" Hodgins yelled after her. " Yeah but I drank almost a gallon of apple juice for the pregnancy tests. You know, you kinda need to pee for the test to work." She yelled over her shoulder as she skittered off through a door with lightning speed. Correction, as fast as she could move with heels on in a busy airport.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, turning on his heel from side to side. Looking around he clicked his tongue, waiting for his wife to return. He'd never hear the end of it if Brennan arrived when Angela was still in the bathroom.

"Hodgins." He lifted his head up to see who had said his name. Grinning, he welcomed the embrace.

He was in the arms of Temperance Brennan. "Dr. Brennan!" he exclaimed, hugging her tighter. "Hello, Jack." She said as he released her. "Long times no hear."

"The saying is 'long time no see' , Doc." He said with a smile.

"I don't know what that means." She said with confused expression on her face. "Well you just- I mean- you said- " Hodgins stammered for a way to politely explain. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Where's Angela?" Temperance interrupted, looking over Jack's shoulder to see where her best friend would be.

"Uh, she's in the bathroom. I love her, but she has the tiniest bladder." He said nodding toward the women's restroom. " You can't possibly know-" Brennan started, but was cut off by Angela.

"Well, I love you too, Hodgie." She smiled affectionately. "Bren! " she exclaimed pulling her friend in for a death grip hug. She was hugging her friend so tight that Temperance could barely shift her arms to return the embrace.

"Angela. It's so good to see you."She put her arms down. Angela held on for a few more seconds, then released her grip too. Temperance sighed as she was let go by her friend. _Thank goodness, I can finally breathe_. She thought.

"Mmm." Tears started to bud in Angela's eyes. "Ange? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me." Brennan looked at her friend's face. It was pointless, she was never good at reading people. Angela took a deep breath. "It's just that- you smell the same, sweetie. I just forgot what you smelled like. I missed it" Brennan didn't know what to say or if she should say anything. "Ange, it's been a long year. I've missed you too."

"Thanks, sweetie." Angela replied, smiling. Turning to Hodgins, who'd be standing awkwardly next to them, she said, " We should get to the car, if we want to make it home before we drop Brennan off." Eagerly grabbing Brennan's brown and blue suitcase, Angela led the way to the car.

"So, Dr. B., how was your flight?" Hodgins asked as he made his way down the escalator until he was one step above the two ladies.

"Long. Relaxing. Ms. Wick left yesterday so I sat alone." Temperance informed the couple, stepping off the escalator. Angela mumbled something unintelligible about the suitcase's wheels on the escalator. Heading through the entrance doors, Hodgins walked ahead to open the trunk for his wife. Lifting the suitcase into the trunk, she asked her friend, " Hey, Sweetie, do you mind going to the store with me? It'd mean a lot to me."

" Uh, sure Ange. It's a little past 11 now, and I have to be at the coffee cart at noon. What are we getting?" Temperance watched her friend curiously as she buckled her seatbelt.

"A.. um… pregnancy test. Or two. Or three. We should get 5 to be sure. No, wait make it 8." She smiled sheepishly ,"I was gonna tell you earlier-" Brennan gasped, cutting her off. "Ange… you're…?" She looked at her friend's stomach as Hodgins pulled out of the airport parking lot. "Well, Bren, isn't that the point of a pregnancy test?" She laughed, shaking her head. Grinning to her best friend, she instructed her husband to go to the nearest supermarket.

Booth was walking in the airport, coffee in one hand, suitcase in the other, with a bag on his shoulder. Walking in the direction of the entrance he decided he'd call a cab and kill two hours before he met with Bones. Then he saw her. Calling out. Calling out a name. Was it his? He hadn't been listening. He smiled, she looked happy. His smile turned to a frown as he watched her run into a man's arms. A big green monster tore at his heart, but soon hurt and confusion took over the jealousy. Who… What? How- why… huh?

He was so confused. Lord, he hoped that the man was Russ or Hodgins, even Fisher. No, he was too short to been Russ. If he were Hodgins, then where was Angela? Surely she wouldn't let anyone near her best friend before she had hugged her? And, who was he kidding? There was no way that man was Fisher. His stomach felt heavier… Could it be Hacker? No, right? Booth couldn't watch.

Looking away, Booth turned to the doors intent on finding a cab. He was still going to the coffee cart. Why wouldn't he? For all he knew or hoped, he'd imagined the man being there. He called a cab. Putting his suitcase in the trunk, he barked an address to the driver as he slammed the door. Seeley Booth was driven away, leaving everything but his confusion behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, I DON'T OWN BONES OR ITS CHARACTERS! I'm simply a fan indulging in a little fan fiction of what I hope happens in season 6, which by the way premieres September 23 at 8pm! SORRY it's taken a while to write this! More chapters are on the way! Please read and review! I appreciate all those who read this story! Enjoy!**

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" Angela Montenegro's voiced was met with the startled cries of the surrounding shoppers. "Bren! Come on!"

Milk and dark chocolate colored hair bounced about on the heads of the bounding best friends. Down the countless aisles of a supermarket, the dainty _click click click_ of female shopper's high heeled shoes was overpowered by the loud foot falls as Angela and Temperance ran past them.

"Ange! " Brennan said, "I thought you said you knew where they were! If you know, then it seems illogical for us to search every aisle." When her friend didn't slow down, she groaned.

"Sweetie, just because I've been to this store once doesn't mean that I've memorized every inch of this place." For the first time since they had entered the store, Angela turned around to face her friend. "We just need to find them, buy them, then get home and take them."

Brennan was still focusing on what Angela had said before that. "I wouldn't need to memorize _every_ inch, technically square inch, of this store to be able to navigate to the aisle that contains the pregnancy tests." She stared at Angela, obviously waiting for a response.

"I- I know that, I was bein- " Noticing Brennan's confused expression, Angela stopped. "You know what, never mind. Let's just get the tests. "

"Yes, that's what we're here to do." Brennan was side by side with Angela at a fast-walk pace, both pairs of eyes searching. Snatching a basket as they rounded a corner, Brennan felt a hand grab her arm.

"Sweetie! Look!" Angela turned Brennan's shoulders, pointing her in the direction of a sign reading "feminine care". Giggling with joy, Angela dragged her friend by the arm to the aisle. Smiling in realization, Temperance followed her willingly.

The empty aisle was greeted with their excited breathing. Running her finger across labels, Angela read _Adult Diapers. Pads. Tampons. Magical pee sticks!_ "Bren! Bren! Bren! Bren!" aside from the minor panting, Angela Montenegro was as energetic as ever.

Grinning, their eyes met, both of them knew what they needed to do. Angela picked up a box from its home on the shelf and read the label and instructions. Tossing it in the basket in Brennan's hands, she said, "Okay. We need at least 3 different brands, just to be sure. Let's find some that take less than 3 minutes."

"That seems logical." Temperance nodded, grabbing for as many boxes she could get her hands on. It was all a pattern. Grab. Read the back. Drop. Finally calm and more serious, Brennan sighed thoughtfully.

Noticing her posture change, and feeling that something was up, Angela took the basket and studied her friends face."Hey. What's wrong?"

Biting her lip, obviously choosing her words carefully, Brennan swallowed hard. "Ange, I want to be there. When you find out if you're pregnant. You've been my best friend for six years. How can I miss this? You have to take these tests in less than an hour if I am to be there. I don't see how we'll do this."

Raising her eyebrows, Angela's eyes widened in realization. "Ohh. You're meeting with Booth at noon… And it's already past eleven." Brennan nodded. "Well, I'll do two at a time, or three, or something! I'll take a laxative or a pill that makes you pee! We'll figure this out, sweetie." There was no downing Angela's mood. Temperance realized this, and started off in the direction of the cashier with the basket clutched in her hands. After paying quickly, and spilling most of her purse's contents in the process, Angela took Brennan's arm as they jogged back to Hodgins in the car.

"How'd it go ladies?" Hodgins asked, turning to face the two as he backed out of his parking space. He said it calmly, instead of bursting in excitement like he wanted to, knowing that they were just as worked up as he was. But then again, women always get excited about their "feminine issues". But he understood why. _My wife could be carrying my child. This is a _pretty_ big deal_, he thought.

"Father of my child, I command you to drive_. Now!_ And step on it!" Angela said, her tone was nowhere near joking. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. "Hey, babe," she said sweetly after receiving a questioning look from her husband. When the look stayed on his face, she continued, " Do you want to know if we are having a baby? A little Hodgela or Jackgela?" she glared at him expectantly. Watching her two friends interactions, Brennan smiled. _ They are quite fascinating, aren't they?_ She thought.

Knowing he had to say something, he chose his words carefully. "Well, yeah, of course, I- uh I mean, yeah." Jack stammered, upping the car's speed from 50 to 60. Returning his eyes to Angela, he asked hesitantly, "We won't name it that, right? Doesn't that sound like, uh, Dracula? I mean, Jackgela Hodgins… just imagine what attendance will be like for the poor kid." His eyes showed that he was serious, and that only upsetted Angela more.

"Hodgins!" She was gaping at him. Crossing her arms, she stayed silent, waiting for her husband to dig himself a deeper grave.

"It'll be a very cute little Dracula, though." He corrected his mistake. Smiling at his wife, her face softened a sign that she was pleased with his answer.

"Actually," Brennan joined the conversation, "Vladimir Dracula may have been attractive, but he was never considered cute as a zipper. He impaled his prisoners and enemies by thrusting a post through their anus through th-"

"Cute as a button. Not zipper. And it was a joke, Dr. B. A way of showing love and affection." Hodgins interrupted Dr. Brennan before she could launch herself into a lengthy monologue about grisly impalements God knows what.

Frowning, Brennan cocked her head. "I thought you showed affection by engaging in intercourse with Angela as your sexual partner. I've heard a lot about your fornicating which, anthropologically speaking is very-"

Clearing her throat loudly, Angela cut Brennan off once again. Angela smiled, "So, sweetie, what did you find in Maluku? Some crazy dinosaur ape breed or something?"

"Ange, that species does not exist, it would be impossible for-," Seeing her friend's expression, she stopped. "I did actually have some quite interesting findings. There were quite a few skeletal remains in numerous areas. But I still don't understand why you two seems to be uncomfortable discussing your obvious sexual relationship with each other. There is nothing wrong with sexual favors or a sexual relationship. You should be well aware of that by now. Is this because your unsafe actions led to Angela's pregnancy?" Brennan asked innocently. She was very curious, as she wasn't one who understood human actions very well.

Looking at his grinning wife, Hodgins said,"she sure isn't jet lagged."

Sights of Washington DC flashed across his windows and face. But nothing could break Seeley booth's concentration. _Did Bones really move on? She couldn't have. There was nothing to move on from,_ he reminded himself. _WRONG_! He yelled silently. _You know she felt it to, and you know you feel something for her. No use in denying it. Resistance is futile. She has to feel something for me, right? I'm not losing her, just like I just did. I won't' give up. Not for her_. Finally, his monologue was leading him in a direction. He was no longer lost. His internal compass wasn't spinning around and around. No, the needle was very clear to where it was pointing. It was pointing to Doctor Temperance Brennan.

**I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE AND POST MORE A BIT LATER, BUT I FELT BAD ABOUT TAKING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS, SO HERE YOU GO, A LITTLE MORE BOOTH. Don't forget to read and review!(:**

She was the air he breathed. She surrounded him always. He needed her like a drug. He was willing to take it slow, as long as he could have her. As long as he could have her mind. Her body. Her soul. And most importantly, her heart.

"Sir?" Sir Seeley Booth. He remembered when she laughed at that. Laughed at him. No, with him. She had the most beautiful laugh. And a gorgeous smile. The same smile he hadn't seen in a year.

"Sir? Excuse me, Sir?" The voice snapped him back to reality. But the owner of the voice wasn't Bones. It was a cabby driver.

"Oh. Yeah. Right, sorry. Are we there already?" Reaching for his wallet, he heard the man reply a yes, and then stated the fair for his ride. Handing the folded bills to the man, he smiled, said "thanks" and opened his door. Picking up his shoulder bag, he made his way to the trunk and got his suitcase. After indicating that the cabby could drive off, he checked his watch. 11:35. He'd waited an entire year. What was another 25 minutes?

The extra time seemed like a blessing. He could use this as a chance to clear his head and wait for Bones. His eyes scanned his surroundings. Across the sea of green, crisp grass was the reflecting pool. Not too far from where he stood and where he intended to stand, was a coffee cart. A closer look confirmed that this was the same coffee cart that he and Sweets had gotten coffee from on their last case. It was the same coffee cart where he had been offered a job as Sergeant Major Seeley Booth. This was the same coffee cart at which he and Brennan had agreed to meet.

**Please read and review! Ideas, comments, compliments, critiques, etc. please! Reviews make my day and inspire more stories! Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I've decided to put a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter… and it's up to the reviewers to decide what happens next! You'll see what I mean… please enjoy and read and review! As always, I don't own bones or its characters!**

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohh Myyy Gooodddd!" Angela's voice rang through Hodgins' house, her shrill tone overpowered by her hyperventilation.

"Ange! Calm down! You sound like Daisy." Though her tone was disapproving, Brennan shared her friend's excitement. Picking up one of her friend's numerous pregnancy sticks, Brennan whispered,"Ange. Oh, Ange."

"What? What's wrong? Is it…?" she didn't continue. She moved closer to see why Bren was so silent.

"Ange." Bren smiled and held up the test. "Ange, it's a –" She didn't get to finish. Her friend seized the multiple sticks in her hands and looked at them.

"WHAT? What… how did this happen? Bren, take one! Please!" Angela's eyes were wide and desperate. Confused, Brennan asked, "Angela, I thought you wanted to be pregnant. Why are you so upset? I can't. I have to meet Booth. I don't have time!"

"Hodgins can call him. Here." She took her friend by the arm to the bathroom, handed her a pregnancy test, and closed the door. "Hodgins!" she yelled. "Call Booth! Brennan might be a little late." Confused, Hodgins did what she asked and hunted down the phone in the tornado of pregnancy test boxes and wrapping.

The bathroom door crept open, slowly. "Ange. Oh my god!" she looked up at Angela, grinning. Holding her test up, she smiled. "I'm negative, so that means that you must be-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Angela's shriek rang throughout the house. She ran to Hodgins, who was dialing the phone. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Booth." The voice on the other end was deep, and most definitely Seeley Booth's. Hearing the extremely loud screams from Angela, he added, "What's wrong with her?"

"Hey man. Sorry about Ange. It's Hodgins."

"Hodgins! Wow, it's been a while."

"You think? Anyways, listen. Dr. B is here with us and we just wanted to let you know that she might be like a couple minutes late. Something came up and … yeah." Brennan and Angela entered the room, beaming and radiating with joy.

"Oh. Well, uh cool. Thanks, I guess." Booth's voice seemed… sad? Or disappointed? Hodgins didn't know and didn't think anymore of it because he was interrupted.

"Hodgins! Ahhhhhhhhh! "Jesus, Angela was definitely in the room. He wouldn't doubt that even Booth heard her scream.

"Yeah, sure man. Hold on a sec. Sorry." Hodgins looked at his impatient and giddy wife.

"Hodgins! Oh my god! Look! Negative! Jack, that means the others are positive! Positive!" she screamed again, clearly enthusiastic.

"Wait, Ange, did Brennan take a pregnancy test?" He looked at his wife, who nodded and held out the test.

"It's official! There a baby on the way! Ohh my god! A baby! This is soo amazing! It's great!" Angela was close to tears of joy, rubbing her stomach where the embryo would be.

"Yeah, a deaf baby if you keep screaming like that." Hodgins chastised his, wife, who was so excited that she let the comment slide.

Booth's heart dropped. Pregnant? Who was pregnant? Brennan took a test? She had loved on to someone else. The man who she had hugged at the airport. Was she carrying his baby? How could she do this? _Because she said no to you. She left you. She can have her own life, you know_. The voice inside Booth's head was not making him feel better. This couldn't be true

"Booth, she'll be there in like 10 minutes. Bye, man. Oh! And welcome back!" Hodgins hung up, eager to get to his wife.

After all they had been through… together… she had forgotten him? Moved on? Left him all alone? Who was the father? Hacker? Sully? No, it had to be someone from Indonesia.

But he needed her. No, right now he needed a beer. Or some coffee. Trudging to the coffee cart, he ordered a coffee. Large. Black. "$3.50, sir." The frizzy haired woman at the cart took his payment and went to make his coffee. Bones. God, what was happening? Avalon had promised. She told him that the cards said that everything all works out. No, this was _definitely not _working out for him. He loved her. He had said it aloud and confessed, and she had rejected him. He loved her. He needed her. He needed the strength to say it again. To tell it to the world.

"I love you." It rolled off his tongue. It felt so right, how could it be so wrong?

"Here's your coffee, sir." The frizz was everywhere on her head, he noticed that as he took hi coffee.

"I love you. I love you with all my heart. Even though you don't." it just so happened that his inner monologue had become an outer monologue. And it didn't help his situation that he was staring at the coffee lady when he said it.

"Sir?" She gave him the "are you okay or are you just plain crazy?" look. His limbs felt heavier, he was bursting. He needed to say it again.

"I love you." It felt so good! It was finally out in the open, he had confessed what he had felt for a whole year. No, more than a year. Three years!

"Sorry, honey. I'm taken. But if you really love me, I don't mind a tip." Her words hit Booth, bringing him out of his "epiphany" state.

"Oh, sorry. I was just, um, practicing." He said sheepishly, looking at his shoes.

"Mmmhmm. Gonna tell your girl you love her? Good luck… You gonna need a lot of guts… and coffee." She was looking at Booth, wondering how such a fine looking man could be nervous about his love. He smiled, and reached for a lid for his coffee cup. Finally, she added, "My advice, for what it's worth, is sugar and spice make everything nice. Put some sugar in your coffee and get a little _spice_ from your woman." She winked at him, handing him a sugar packet.

_Why not?_ He thought. He was going to need anything he could get. As he stirred the sugar in, he looked at his watch. Bones would be here any minute. And maybe, just maybe, she would love him too.

Bren had been sporting a big grin on her face. She hugged Angela, "I'm so glad that Hodgins' insemination lead to the fertilization of your ovum."

Squeezing her tighter, Angela squealed in delight, "Ohh, Bren! I love you to! You could have said 'I'm glad your eggo is prego' and I would have understood! Sweetie," she paused and let her friend go. Looking at her face, she continued, "Oh my god, Bren. Can you believe this? You're going to be a godmother! Oh my goodness!"

"Well, Ange I do believe that you are pregnant. You and Hodgins are very sexually active so it was only a matter of time." Seeing her friend's expression, she said, "But, yes. This is an extremely exciting development. I'm very happy for you, Ange." Both of the women were grinning. Hodgins came back into the room.

"Angie. This is great! You're gonna get bigger, and heavier. Your ankles will swell and your back will ache. Not to mention all the stretch marks and weight you'll put on. And in nine months, we'll have an adorable, alien like, bald little baby. Isn't this great?" Hodgins and Brennan were both beaming, while Angela's face fell slightly.

"Stretch marks… I'm going to get fat and big and… ohhhh!" she looked at Temperance as she put her arms out in front of her, motioning that she was getting bigger and bigger.

"Ange, babies are an immense joy to have." Brennan was rubbing Angela's arm, attempting to comfort her.

"Yeah." Hodgins agreed. "Babies are great. They poop, cry, eat, poop some more, cry more, then eat, and then sleep all day. The kid's most likely gonna burp up stuff on your favorite shirt. And the crying in the middle of the night will be wonderful. Just amazing, it'll be like having a living, breathing alarm clock!" He grinned. "Not to mention all the insects and animals the dirty diapers will attract." His grin got bigger and he moved to hug his wife.

Angela glared at him, and then spoke to Brennan, "I don't know what worries me more. The fact that he's gonna have to take care of kid with me or the fact that he's excited that insects and animals are gonna try to get in to our house."

Brennan chuckled under her breath and stood aside to give Hodgins room with his wife. He took her hands in his and rested their foreheads together. "I love you." He murmured and their lips grazed. Releasing one hand, he trailed his fingers along her jaw line. She signed softly and that was all he needed. Taking her face in his palm, he kissed her softly. Once. Twice. The she seized his face in her hands, wanting more as she devoured his lips in a passionate frenzy. By now, Brennan's grin was gone as she stood awkwardly as her coworkers moans got louder and louder. She cleared her throat loudly when Hodgins pinned Angela to the wall, sliding his hands beneath her shirt. A mix of moans and 'I love yous' told Brennan that she didn't need to be there for this.

"Uh, Ange, I'll just… be on my way to see Booth." She didn't know if her friends had heard her. But Hodgins was already shirtless and working off Angela's top, so Temperance just needed to get out of their way. Grabbing her bag, she left the house. She shook her and smiled. Love. Love is the reason Ange was having a baby. Whistling for a cab, she noticed the butterflies building up in her stomach. She was going to see Booth. She hadn't seen him for a whole year. She'd finally get to see him warm chocolate eyes, feel his embrace and warmth in their 'guy hugs'. She got in a cab and told the driver her destination.

The reflecting pool/ she let out a sigh. Her stomach bubbled in anticipation. She felt like the butterflies would all but burst from her stomach. Booth. His name sent tingles down her spine. Seeley Joseph Booth. Her partner for six years and counting. Booth. Her breath shook as she saw that the cab was getting close to her destination. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? What could she say? _Booth, I missed you. Don't ever leave me again. We can't be apart. Not now, or ever. I missed you. I need you. I hurt you, and I am sorry. _Her heart leapt.

The cab came to a stop. Perfect timing. Grabbing a fistful of bills that definitely covered the cost, she grunted 'keep the change' and hurled herself out of the bar.

She had hurt him. Was that why he had left? A year later and she was finally pitting pieces together. He made himself vulnerable and said he loved her. And what had she done? Broken his heart. Crushed his soul. She smirked. There was no such thing as a soul. Only Booth would believe that. Her breath caught. The coffee cart was in her sight. But he wasn't there. The only people there were the lady who worked the coffee cart and a customer who was putting sugar in his coffee. Booth never had sugar in his coffee. He said it wasn't a manly thing to do. He had said to her, 'Bones, real men take their coffee black." It was not him. Though she couldn't see his full form or make out his facial features, she thought that it couldn't be him. Subconsciously, she began to walk faster. She had hurt him. Why? Well… she … because… Temperance couldn't explain it to herself. She didn't know why. Why? Why? The world was full of questions, but there were not always answers.

Then it hit her. She hit the wall of realization in that moment. The moment in which she stood staring at the empty bench. The bench where he should be. But he wasn't there. _I love you_, she thought. She mentally choked on the words, if that were possible. She took at step in time with her words. _I love you. I need you. I want you. _ The air whipped around her motionless figure. Why had she stopped? She had sensed his presence. He was there. Ludicrous, Temperance didn't even believe in feeling or six sense mumbo jumbo. Did she? She gasped as warm breath sent chills to her spine.

A voice whispered softly in her ear, "Bones."

**Dun dun dun dunn! What do you think? What do you want to happen? Read and review! Thanks for reading! I hope you stick around for the rest of the story! I started this before I read a lot of season six spoilers, so I won't give Booth another girlfriend… unless its Bones… What do you think so far? Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY that's it's been like forever since I updated! Summers ending, school is starting, I've been kinda busy with things. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! As we all know, summer is coming to a close so I fear this may be one of the last couple of chapters. I may change my mind, however if you really want me to continue. I could finish this chapter and leave the rest to your imagination, or continue the storyline for a while. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! This story is a "Booth's New Girlfriend- Free" zone. No girlfriend! Gahh! I can't believe the writers would do that to us. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: as with everyone else except Hart Hanson and some other people, I DON'T OWN BONES. Oh, and sorry again for not updating sooner!**

"_Bones."_

Brennan turned around staring; searching for the chocolate eyes she knew she loved. Booth. He was here. He was behind her. She threw herself into his sculpted arms, not caring as he nearly fell from the force of her pounce. She inhaled his scent. He was close. She was in his arms. Everything was alright. He bent his down in their embrace and breathed down her neck. Her eyelids fluttered. She hugged him tighter.

"Booth." She choked out. It was silent for a couple of moments. She said his name again, waiting for his reply. He gave her nothing. "Booth." She said again, pain and lack of understanding in her voice. She pressed herself into his chest, to a point where she could not only hear his heartbeat, but she could feel it too. She felt the pulsing, steady rhythm resonating from beneath his shirt. The silence was unnerving her. Temperance pulled away from him, gazing at his expressionless face. Was it… hurt or pain that lingered in his eyes? She tried to read his feelings, but she couldn't. He said nothing. Was it hurt or confusion or lack of sleep that kept him silent? Booth was never like this. Never. So why was he now? Shouldn't he be happy to see her?

Booth kept a straight face as he watched her reaction to presence. He saw joy and relief, then confusion. _Bones, Bones, Bones. _He thought. _ Always looking for reasons and evidence and explanations. You never were one for not knowing._ Loss singed his heart; the fact that she was in love with someone else made him want to crash and burn to the ground. _So, you go off and fall in love someone else, but when I arrive, you get all happy and now you act like you're the one who's all confused? Jeez, Bones make up your mind!_

"Booth, please say something." She pleaded, her eyes looking extraordinary and filled with a genuine emotion that she didn't find illogical for once: fear. She was afraid. Afraid that he had moved on, that she had missed her chance. Scared of what he would say. Scared because he _wasn't_ saying anything. Grabbing his suit lapels, she pulled him closer to her in an attempt to get a better look at his face as she stared him down.

"Kinda gonna wrinkle my suit there, Bones." Booth said, glancing at her hands that were white with her tight grip. A flood of relief and another emotion she could not name washed over Temperance when he spoke her name. _Boonneesss._ She replayed his words in slow motion in her head. The thought sent a chill of desire down her spine. The corners of her mouth twitched, and then formed a smile.

"Bones," He hesitated. "Bones, why'd you move on? I mean…" he couldn't find the right words so he just stopped. He heard her inhale sharply. They both felt the need to fill the awkward silence.

"I missed you."

"I missed you." They spoke at the same time. Looking sheepishly at each other, Brennan swallowed. Her eyes narrowing, she spoke," Booth, I waited for you. I just got here today. I don't know what you mean."

It was Booth's turn to feel confused. "But, no, I _saw_ you at the airport. You ran into his arms like a young couple. You don't just go around hugging random strangers. Who was he?"

"Ohhhhhh." Brennan smiled, for she finally knew what Booth was talking about. "Booth, you need to calm down. I know you alpha male side feels threatened, but you're overreacting." She looked into his eyes and he saw her honesty. Her eyes slid to his lips, their perfection evident when he spoke some more. She licked her lips and looked back up to his eyes, wondering what a kiss would taste like. Of course she knew what he felt and tasted like, but she wanted this kiss to be different.

"Bones, I saw you. I'm not overreacting." He stared at her. He was clearly frustrated.

"Booth," she said as she took his hands, "I hugged Hodgins. I don't love him. I was happy to see one of my good friends whom I have gone a whole year without. See? This is exactly why you should never come to a conclusion without having all of the evidence. It prevents things like this from happening."

_Wow. _Booth thought. _ Normally she's the one who needs me to calm her down and explain things to her. So she's stolen my duties and my heart. Damn, I love her._ "That makes sense. I guess." His brow furrowed. "Why'd you hug him? And where was Angela?"

Their faces were still inches apart and even though she loosened her grip on his suit they remained close. Brennan inhaled his scent. His presence intoxicated her. "Ange was in the bathroom. The timing of my arrival simply made it impossible for Angela to be the first one to hug me. She came back quickly, though. You must have missed that part." It was quiet as Booth processed her words.

"Oh." He said softly. _ Well, that makes perfect sense. _ He thought. But his heart was still wrenched and wrangled. She was staring at his face and wondering why he looked so hurt. Shouldn't he be relieved that she had provided an explanation for her hug? Clearly, she was missing something when it came to reading people. Had she hurt him? She'd only seen him for 10 minutes this entire year and he was already upset.

"Bones, I know you're pregnant. I heard Angela screaming when I talked to Hodgins. I know you took a test. You kinda need a guy to get pregnant…" and_ I thought you wanted my baby._ He said the last part in his head as his words trailed off. Brennan understood now. _That's_ why he's so upset. _He thinks I'm pregnant._ She thought. Booth was silent. A part of him still hurt a part that could only be hurt by Brennan. She was that special to him. Only Bones and Parker could twist and pull at his heart like this. She smiled. _ She's smiling. Why is she smiling? This is a very serious thing that can affect our relationship. WOW, I sound like Sweets. _ Booth thought. She started to speak, but Booth cut her off.

"Oh, God, you _are_ pregnant, aren't you?" She could see him holding his emotions back, trying to keep a calm face and acting like he was cool with it.

"Booth. I'm not pregnant. Did you honestly believe that?" She said this slowly and surely, making sure that Booth understood her. It was like talking to a kindergartner; speak slowly so they don't misunderstand you. She watched in curiosity as he took in her words. She saw the emotions on his face, and surprisingly recognized a few. Surprise. Relief. Realization. Hurt. Embarrassment. Calm. Content.

"So you're not…" She shook her head. "Oh." He stopped and thought. "Then who is? Someone got a positive, and if you didn't then who did?" He asked. Brennan opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it. "It was Angela?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Brennan smiled in amaziemnet. "How'd you know that?" her eyes were wide. Grinning at her surprise, he answered cockily.

"Bones, once you were out of the picture it seemed kinda obvious. Angela and Hodgins are in love, they went to Paris. You can put two and two together."

"Yes, I can. Two plus two is four, or did you mean two times two, because that would still be four. But I don't see how that's relevant." She stared clueless at him.

He sighed. "Of course you don't, Bones. I just meant to say that they're in love and I think in their relationship a baby would be nice." She shifted her gaze uncomfortably, not willing to meet his eyes.

"I wanted a baby. But I know I could never love somebody without thinking of you first. And I know it would bother you if I loved someone else. Cuz we're partners. Nothing else. Just… partners, mostly." They were standing a bit further from each other now, an awkward mist looming around them.

Booth was surprised. He knew Sweets had his weird psychotherapy ideas about them affecting each other, but he never thought Brennan would admit to it. She said that she could never love someone without thinking of him first. _ I guess this is her way of confessing love or something._ He thought. She tapped her foot to fill the silence. Booth clicked his tongue and sucked his cheeks. After a minute he said, "Soo… how was Maluki?" his question seemed sincere.

She grimaced. "Booth. It's Maluku. I've said it numerous times; you should have caught on by now." She saw his smile and realized that he was just teasing her. "Oh, you were being… "She didn't need to finish. Deciding to answer his question she said, "My time in Maluku was excellent. I enjoyed myself and I was glad to get back to the history aspect of archaeology and anthropology, rather than murder and death."

Booth wasn't paying attention to her words. He was noting her features and how much he missed seeing her blue eyes wide with enthusiasm for her work. He traced her lips with his eyes as his body shivered with the feeling of love. Shivering with the longing for the love of Temperance Brennan. The same Temperance who was still rambling off about who knows what, until he took her face in his hands. She stopped her babbling and stared at him. "Booth. What are you-"she was silenced with his lips meeting hers.

She was taken off guard, but she didn't pull away. This felt so right. Her words washed away as her feelings took over. _No thinking._ She thought. _ Do what Booth would do: go with your gut._ She wrapped her hands around his neck as one of his hands slid from her face to her waist, pressing her closer to him. He felt her breath in her mouth, and knew that she was kissing back. Nothing would come between them. Unless she ran away in a cab like she did six years ago. He gently began to pull away from her, at which she craned her neck forward in feeble attempts to keep her lips connected with his. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do." It was Brennan's turn to seize his face in her hands and parted his lips with hers.

"Bones, we need to talk first." He broke away again. It wasn't like this kissing was against his will, he had started it, but now, he just needed a little encouragement.

"We can talk later." Brennan growled. _Whooaaa_. Booth thought. He had never seen his Bones this intense or animalistic before. She seemed… different.

"Bones." He said in to her lips.

"Booth." She answered back. He stopped moving his lips and was gently pinning her arms to her sides. "Booth." She said again, but this time it was a whine. "It's not nearly as satisfying if I'm the only one participating in this kiss." Her words were full of hurt and confusion.

"Bones. Stop. We need to talk about this. I'm serious. Don't you think this is a little sudden? I mean, I haven't seen you in a year." His words stung.

"There has been six years of foreplay, the only logical thing you could do is not put this off any longer. And don't you dare say this is to sudden when you are the one who started this kiss _and_ you are the one who was ready to give us a shot. Booth, you need to make up your mind." Brennan was agitated now. Why couldn't he understand? Did he not love her anymore?

"Well, yeah, but Bones I think you're tired and I'm tired and I think we should just rest and then we can sort this out."

"Boooothh!" she groaned. "I. Am. Not. Tired. Why are you being so difficult? I thought you had feelings for me. Clearly I was mistaken!" She clenched her jaw and her eyes were aflame. Yeah, she was pretty frustrated with her partner.

"Bones." He lowered his voice. "I still love you and I still want to give us a try. But not like this. We can't rush into a one night stand that will end with you running off to Maluku again! It could tear us apart if we aren't careful. We need to take this slow, and I do agree that we have had a lot of foreplay but we shouldn't hit a home run until we are sure this is what we want." He looked at her, hoping to see understanding in his eyes. He wanted her so badly. But he didn't want to hurt her. What kind of lover leaves their partner, lover, best friend with a broken mind and a closed heart?

"Booth, what does basketballs have to do with our relationship?" This conversation was just confusing her even more.

"Baseball. A home run is in baseball, Bones. It's, just never mind, okay?" he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know, I haven't been in a relationship all year. I do have some… bodily urges that need satisfying. And you look a little," she looked at him up and down. "Uptight." Booth gaped at her. Wow, there was something in Maluku's water, because Bones was all… different.

"Bones! Why are you acting like, all, I don't know, like…" He searched for the word. She shot a glare at him.

"I am fine, Booth. I guess you don't want to help me. I obviously mean nothing to you, since I was so easy for you to forget and you left for Afghanistan to be away from me. I thought I was supposed to be the one who was unsure of relationships. Booth, I am ready. Why are you running from this?" Brennan was staring him down.

"I'm not, I'm just… I, I am just…" He stuttered. "Bones?" Her eyes went wide. Wide and livid. _Oh, god what did I say?_ He thought. But when he heard something else, it all clicked together. _That better not be who I think it is._ Booth turned to see why she was so still.

"You know, this is just fascinating! Do you know what this means and how it's going to affect your work relationship? I mean, it's just like 'WOW'. You guys have truly fascinating relationship dynamics. "

**What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
